


Not My Type

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: A conflict of interest.





	

Frank had escaped into the erumpent enclosure again. It was always hard separating the two. Newt could not fathom why a thunder bird would want to mate with a mammal of fire-water type. The erumpent would clearly be hit by twice the damage because it was weak to lightning. So keeping them away from each other was a challenge.

"Frank, please go back," he begged, and the Thunderbird finally acquiesced and took to the sky. He casted Thunder by accident, and the erumpent fainted. Newt cursed. He had already spent thousands on veterinary bills, and didn't want to have to explain how his erumpent had gotten electrocuted again. It was embarrassing.


End file.
